


Double Life

by katiebugwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a charming child, F/M, Kidnapping, Marinette and Adrien are royal, To many ships, Will add more tags?, this is very confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/pseuds/katiebugwrites
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are from planet Jupiter, where they are the prince and princess of two separate kingdoms. When a war between them is near, only an arranged marriage will prevent it. When they travel to earth, they go undercover as normal people. When really, they only go to earth to save Princess Bridget (Marinette's sister) from the evil Hawkmoth. Their super hero names are, Chat Noir and Ladybug.Will they succeed, or will Princess Bridget be doomed?





	1. They Never Mentioned Their Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I cancelled this story, but around 10 at night one day, I wrote 3 new chapters so... its back! I changed it a bit but hopefully you will enjoy! Its confusing, so if you have questions feel free to ask me in the comments.

“Aghh” Marinette screeched as she plummeted towards the floor. A devilish grin appeared on Chloe’s smug face. Before Marinette could hit the ground, two strong arms shot out around her waist to hold her upright.   
    “S-sorry!” She said as she shot out of her savior's arms. All too soon did reality kick in. She was just in the arms of THE Adrien Agreste. Her big time crush and model son of her favorite designer in all of Paris!  
    “It's ok. Be careful next time, we sure don’t want you to mess up your cute little face ^u^”  
    OMG! Did Adrien Agreste just call me cute?? Marinette thought.  
    “O-ok.” She replied shyly.  
The rest of the day went smoothly, until she arrived home to find a short note on her desk. She picked up the small paper. It read;

    Dear Princess Marinette,  
We are honoured to be able to tell you to come home for your engagement ball. Please report  to the palace at 3:00pm to give the chamber maids time to prepare you. See you soon daughter.  
    Regards, King Tom

Marinette stared at the letter in her hands. An engagement ball? Her father in Miraclia Kingdom never mentioned her having a husband, she was still only 16. Oh, I guess she never mentioned her double life.  
    When Adrien arrived home, like always, nobody was there to greet him. He ran up to his bedroom to begin his homework. Instead of doing that, he found a note on his bed. He picked it up and it read;

    Dear Prince Adrien,  
We are honoured to invite you to your engagement ball. Your father has chosen your wife well. Arrive at your own palace around 4:00pm.  
    Until the party, King Gabriel of Butterflix

Adrien read the letter from his father slowly. An engagement ball? He was only 18. Oh, I guess he never mentioned his double life.

 

    Marinette arrived at the palace at 2:50pm, 10 minutes early. The guards recognized her immediately. The gates opened and her maids met her at the doors. The castle was warm and welcoming. You could smell the goods from the royal bakery a mile away as her maid, Alya,  lead her to her bedroom, she asked,  
    “Did my father ever mention anything about me being betrothed? (betrothed meaning her father picked her husband)”  
    “No Miss, but I did over hear that your father promised your hand in marriage to prevent war from the kingdom of Butterflix. I will get your bath running. Would you like a herbal scented candle lit?”  
    “A candle would be lovely. Also, if it isn’t too much trouble, can you prepare my dining outfit for me after my bath?”  
    “Of course Miss, it would be my honor.” Her maid, Mylene said. When they reached the room, Alya ran over to Marinette’s private bathroom as Marinette changed into a towel and chose her shampoos and soap. She chose a rose scented set of shampoo and conditioner with a herbal themed soap.  
    “Your bath is ready. Tell me if you need anything. Also, dinner with your parents will be at 6:30 tonight.”  
    “Of course. Thank you Alya.”  
And with that, Alya ran off and Marinette entered the bathroom. The room smelled warm and comforting, the work of Alya’s candle. Marinette hung the towel on the door and slipped into the warm, soothing water.

    Adrien walked into his bedroom of the castle. The whole place set off an almost eerie vibe. The people didn’t dare approach the King. King Gabriel became very distant after his wife died. That's why Adrien had been so surprised to see he took the time to write a letter.   
    “Whats up dude? Want me to get a shower running or something?” Adrien cheered up at the sound of his butler(?)/best friend’s voice.  
    “A shower would be great. It was a long ride.”  
    “I bet. Wanna play some cards after or something to pass time before dinner?”  
    “Sure, that sounds better than studying in the library.”  
The two boys walked into the bathroom, small talking about the weather every so often. As Nino, his *butler* ran the shower, Adrien wrapped a towel around himself. When Nino walked out, saluting Adrien on his way, Adrien walked into his shower and let the cold water sooth the tension he felt from being back in the palace he grew up in. One might think that he would be happy to be home, but in reality, he had been held prisoner in his room until high school, when he was finally allowed to venture outside the palace gates.

 

Marinette walked  out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She looked over at her bed and saw the dress Alya laid out for her.  It had long, black lace sleeves and a deep red bodice. The skirt was long and and matched the color of the bodice. The shoes, some plain black flats, rested at the foot of the bed. It's perfect Marinette thought. Instead of putting that dress on, she put it off to the side for the ball tomorrow evening. Looking through her closet, Marinette found a simple but elegant baby blue dress. It had long sleeves with a deep V-neckline. The skirt stopped just above her knees and some white flats matched perfectly. She slid the small, twinkling tiara in her hair, which was left down, and walked down the long hall to the dining room for dinner.  
    “Good evening father”  
    “Hello my sweet princess? How are things going on Earth?”  
    “Everything is well. Chat Noir and I are still working to find Hawkmoth. Although I feel we are very close to discovering him.” They sat down at the table and continued talking.  
    “Marvelous! Have you and Sir Noir exchanged identities yet?”  
    “No, we have yet to make that decision. I’m still unsure if he if from Jupiter (their planet) or Earth. If he was to find out that I am a Princess, he may not treat me the same.”  
    “I’m sure that he might treat you a bit different, but every princess needs her prince.”  
    “I see where this is going. Father, I’m only sixteen! I can’t marry yet…”  
    “Of course you can! That's what a woman's job is in our kingdom anyway. You are a princess Marinette, your life is for the  good of the people. Marrying you off to Butterflix is preventing a war that would cost lives.”  
    “Still, I am not some, some item that you can do whatever with! I still have my whole life ahead of me, yet you have stripped that chance of freedom from me and cursed me to stand under a man I have never met!” With that, Marinette fled from the room, purposely stomping her feet on the way out and slamming the door behind her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she ran to her room.

    Adrien walked back into his room and put on one of his less formal suits for dinner. It was black with a red tie and white button down under shirt.  
    “Hey dude. Nice tie, I could never figure out how to tie those things.”  
    “Thanks, and once you do it a couple times it gets easy.”  
    “No kidding, anyway I brought the cards. You have about an hour to spare, what do you wanna play?”  
After an hour of go-fish, Adrien said bye to Nino and walked down the hall to the dining room. The table in the center was long with an old, dying bouquet of roses in the center. Adrien sat in a chair on the end and began to eat his dinner. His father walked in, about 15 minutes late, and sat down without a word.  
    “Hello father.”  
    “Hmph” was the only answer he got.  
    “I-is there a reason you wanted me at dinner tonight?” Usually his father only required his attention his there was a matter to discuss.  
    “Yes. Tomorrow night is your engagement ball. You will meet your wife to be and there will not be a word against it. Am I clear?”  
    “Yes father.”  
The rest of the dinner went in silence. Adrien nodded his head to excuse himself and walked back to his room to finish his homework from Earth. I am going to meet my future wife tomorrow. What if I don’t like her? Adrien thought to himself. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Never Ignore the Snapping Twig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident in the ballroom, Adrien takes Marinette to the courtyard. What is waiting for them there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect an update maybe 2 or 3 days? Idk, school just started so the teachers are loading us up. Yay -_-

    After Alya finally finished curling Marinette’s hair, Marinette was ready for the ball. The dress she saved from last night fit her perfectly. Her Tiara sparkled from it's place on her head. She wore some light nude eye shadow and pink lipgloss.  
    “Gurl, you look gor-gus. I’m sure Prince Adrien will be impressed”  
    “Thanks Alya. I just wish I didn’t have to go through with this…”  
    “Hunny, I wish that too. I’m sure it’ll all work out. Now go strut your stuff into that ballroom.”  
At the ball…

    “Adrien, are you ready?”  
    “Ready as I’ll ever be, father.”  
Adrien stood at the bottom of the staircase. All the guest stood in silence, waiting for the bride to be to make her entrance.  
    “Hello people of Butterflix. I, King Gabriel, am proud to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Adrien! I am pleased to introduce, Princess Marinette of Miraclia!”  
The king stood as Adrien looked to the doorway above the stairs. The guards swung the doors wide open and two figures appeared. King Tom and Marinette.

    I stood at the door, my arm looped with my father’s. A frown displayed on my face.  
    “Come on dear, I’ve met Prince Adrien. He is such a gentleman. I’m sure you will learn to adore him with time. Think about it, King Gabriel is very powerful, so you will always be safe. The doors are opening, at least try to smile.”  
I responded with a sigh and put on a fake smile, holding back tears. When the doors opened, I was blinded from the beautiful chandelier hanging high from the ceiling. I felt a small tug on my arm as a signal to start walking. I moved my gaze to the staircase in front of me. All the people at the bottom were staring at me. I raised my head and starting walking with my father. Rule one of being a princess, never be caught slouching in good company. I learned that from my ‘friend’ Duchess Chloe. I so badly wanted to be back on Earth, I hated my home here.

    I saw her, our eyes never met but she was beautiful. As the people started applauding, I waited for her to meet my gaze. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, I thought I saw her father push her to me.  
    “Good evening, Prince Adrien. I am Princess Marinette of Miraclia. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Her sentence sounded so, planned. Like she had practiced what to say.  
    “The pleasure is all mine princess. You look beautiful this evening.” Rule number one of being a prince, always compliment girls you meet, they love attention. At least, that's what Nino told me.  
    “Thank you.” She said, though I thought I heard her mutter something like is beauty all you see in a girl?  I was about to ask her to dance, when the chandelier set on fire, sending everyone into panic.

 

    Prince Adrien grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the emergency exit, where only the royals can enter. I used my free arm to pull up my dress so I didn’t trip. That plan failed me though, because the back of my dress was stepped on by a peasant running by. I was tugged backward in the process. Before I hit the ground, Prince Adrien’s arm wrapped around my waist. He picked me up into his arms and continued rushing towards the door.  
    “We must hurry Princess, it is far too dangerous here.” I rolled my eyes.  
    “I’m not completely useless ya know, I can walk on my own.” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, only so that he didn’t drop me.  
    “Obviously, because walking includes falling backwards.”  
    “Someone stepped on my dress!”  
    ‘Mmmhmm” He said, not buying it. I just huffed and looked away. He made it to the door and kicked it open, rushing inside. He placed me down before closing the door. I smoothed my dress, seeing the tear from where the man ripped it in the back. The door led into the courtyard, it seemed endless, all the flowers and grass were almost hypnotizing. Prince Adrien joined his arm with mine,  
    “Shall we?” He questioned, giving me a charming wink. I just rolled my eyes.  
    “What about about our fathers? Will they get out ok?”  
    “Hmm. I’m sure the guards already lead them to the throne room to discuss what happened.” I thought I heard a twig snap in the background, but I chose to ignore it. It was probably just an animal.  
    “Why did we come out here then?” I asked.  
    “I thought the scenery here was something you’d enjoy.” He was right, I really was loving it here. All of a sudden, a voice, a very deep menacing voice, spoke from behind. Adrien and I whipped around, he pulled out his sword put his arm in front of me.  
    “Hello children. I knew when I pulled that little trick in the ballroom that you’d be most likely to come here.” The voice said. The man wore a grey mask and a purple bodysuit.  
    “Hawkmoth” I said out loud, not meaning too.  
    “Oh, so the little princess is not so dumb. You know, your sister is very lonely. I just came to retrieve Princess Marinette so she can reunite with her dear sister.” He said, smiling devilishly.


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth and Marinette begin to fight, but how can Marinette fight 3 of his men who are twice her size when Adrien is no help. The answer is simple; she can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some dark stuff, so if you don't like swords cutting people or torture in general, don't read.
> 
> Idk why or how I came up with that scene but, oh well. Enjoy!

Hawkmoth started advancing towards us, so I moved in front of Adrien, he had no idea how powerful this man was. Adrien began to protest, until I pulled out the knife hidden in my dress.  
    “Stand back Adrien,  I’ve fought him before.”  
    “I don’t care, knifes aren’t effective for fighting.”  
    “Not unless you know how to use them.”  
I ducked under Hawkmoth’s sword a second before it hit my throat. I kicked my foot out and was able to hit his shin, causing him to step back.  
    “Oh you little-”  
Before he could finish that sentence, I had moved forward and tried to cut his arm, I was able to make a tear in his sleeve and draw some blood before he kicked me away. I fell to the ground only for a second before trying to stand immediately. My father always told me to never be vulnerable in front of the enemy. I heard Adrien running up from behind me. He took my hand and whispered very quickly,  
“We must run, now!”  
I nodded my head and turned to run, but then 5 more men, maybe twice the size of Adrien, marched out and blocked our path. We were trapped.  
“Ha. You thought you could run, did you? I always think ahead. Good attempt, Princess Marinette. I haven’t had an opponent, nevertheless a woman, be able to get me down before.”  
The guards began to advance on us. Adrien swung his sword, but one of the bigger men knocked it straight out of his hand. I held my knife tight in my hand as 3 men approached me. When a hand shot out to grab me, I stabbed the wrist with my knife. He howled in pain and glared at me. I realized what I did a minute before and guy took out a bat and sung it at me. I ducked, and saw Adrien out of the corner of my eye being dragged by the other two men. He kicked his feet and struggled, and was thrown into a scary looking cabin, the door locked. I turned around again and backed up from the three men.  
“Come here girlie.”  
“We won’t hurt you.”  
“Such a pretty face, good for a high ransom.”  
I held back vomit in my throat as all three bulky men ran at me. I knew I couldn’t fight all three, so I ran as fast as I could. I wasn’t fast enough though, because a cold hand grabbed my upper arm and yanked me back, as another man grabbed my other arm. I screamed, kicked, struggled, tried everything to get away. The smallest guy opened up the door and tossed Adrien out before I was thrown in.  
    “Sorry princy boy. Go tell your paps what happened.” I heard them tell Adrien before hopping into the carriage with me. I tried to yell for Adrien, but one guy covered my  
mouth while the other tied my hands back.

    I struggle and screamed and cursed at the men in the carriage with me. It felt like forever before the men dragged/carried me out of the carriage by my arms. I kicked my legs and screamed, but it didn’t seem to faze the men.  
    “Hawkmoth, you will pay for this! Bridget and I will escape!” Hawkmoth just laughed in response.   
    “Bring her to the torture chamber, my akumas.”  
At least I know what to call these guys now.  
    “I don’t care what you do to me, I won’t  tell you anything!” I screamed. The ‘akumas’ tied me onto a chair, my dress ruined, and I’m sure my hair isn’t any better. They left me all alone, so I took in my surroundings. I saw one small window near the roof. Also, the room was filled with butterflies.  
    “Do you like my pets? They make home feels less, hellish.” He spun his cane around in his hand. I just turned my head away, not responding. He swung his cane and it hit my shoulder. I winced in pain. That would leave a bruise.  
    “Tell me, why would your father send you off to be married so young? Does he not love you?” I still did not respond. He took his cane and lifted my chin to look at him.  
    “If you join me, you will be as powerful as me. Stronger than any man, isn’t that what you want? To be worth something.” I felt tears build up in my eyes.  
    “I would never join you. All you do is kill people or hold them captive for money. You are not powerful, just a foolish man who will be caught someday!” He pulled out a small pocket knife and held it to my throat,  
    “Watch what you say, girl. I have the upper hand right now.” He said, sliding the knife slowly across my collar bone, not deep that it would need stitches but blood was drawn. I cried in pain, sparks flying through my chest. Not the good kind.  
    “St-stop!” I cried out.  
    “Hmm, this is quite fun actually.” He continued to trail the blade down my arm, cutting the sleeve and my arm. Of course, the cut wasn’t deep enough to be super serious. It just hurt like hell.  
    “Hmm, maybe some cuts on that pretty face of yours would be good.” I just screamed in pain as he ran three small lines on my right cheek. I was panting by then, trying stay calm.  
    “Tell me why you were being forced into marriage.”  
I took a deep breath before saying,   
    “It was, to prevent, war.”  
Once he got his answer, he left me all alone. Drowning in pain, I had to escape.


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette runs into a friend and they both escape, but not together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, hope you enjoy!

My vision was blurry, but I still tried to take in my surroundings more. I could still tell where the window was, and butterflies brushed my skin. I noticed a short, shiny object hidden under my dress. My knife! I must’ve put it back in my dress at some point.  Luckily, i was flexible and my legs weren’t binded. I used my toes to carefully pull the knife onto my lap. I strained my neck to bite the knife with my teeth, and was able to cut my hand free. I used all my willpower to not squeal. As soon as I freed my other hand, I made my way to the window. It was kinda high up, but I could probably climb out it, right? Wrong. I got about 3 feet off the ground before falling onto my back with a thud. I guess the window was higher than I thought. Using the small light source, I was just barely able to make out the shape of a door. I opened the door quickly and quietly. I sprinted out the door, but ran straight into somebody.  
    “O-ow. Sorry I gotta-” I stopped when I saw who I bumped into. She had long, silky midnight hair that went down to her waist and eyes the color of the sky. And she was currently lying on the floor with me.  
    “Bridgette?? Is that you sis?” I said hesitantly.  
    “Marinette? Oh my god when he said he had captured you I was so worried so I went out to find you and-” she was cut off when I swallowed her up in a hug.  
    “Father and I have been looking for you for years! Has he not been feeding you? You are too skinny! We have to go!”  
She nodded her head and took my hand.  
    “The exit is this way. It's extremely guarded though. Are you well enough to fight?”  
I took out my knife and nodded. To be honest, I felt like I could faint. I don’t know how long I was in there, but I haven’t had anything to eat or drink since I got here. Plus blood loss. We quietly snuck out the door and ran through some bushes. We hadn’t been spotted yet, thankfully. I could see the final gate, when multiple alarms went off. We locked eyes and both sprinted to the gate and together, kicked down the gate. Just kidding, about 10 guards started chasing us. It was like a scene from scooby doo where we just ran around until we were cornered. One guy came at me and I messily stabbed at his arm.  
    “Behind you, Marinette!” Bridgette screamed. I turned and and kicked the guy where the sun don’t shine. He crumpled in pain and everyone seemed to have a quick moment of silence. I spun around again and kicked another guy right on his nose. All the while, Bridgette had found an escape. A small hole in the wall surrounding the mansion aka prison. There were still about eight guys left. And I still had a mission to complete.  
    “Bridgette, run! Find father at the kingdom of Butterflix!”  
I was dead serious and she didn’t even try to talk me out of the decision. I punched another guy in the stomach, but not before he had kicked my leg. I shrunk back and looked for an opening to run. A spot where a guy was lying down looked like and opportunity. I sprinted and jumped over whoever he was. I was able to outrun those guys and saw a couple overgrown plants hanging off the wall. It's worth a shot, I thought. I held onto the vine tightly and was able to scale the wall. I dropped off over the other side and looked around. I was free, and now lost. 

Bridgette POV

I seriously doubted Marinette’s decision to let me escape, but I listened to her anyway. I wouldn’t be of any help if I was captured again. I was never given self defense training and didn’t enjoy training like she did. Watching her compete in royal fighting matches made me feel so proud of my older sister. I still had the royal birthmark, it can’t exactly go away. I was able to get help from a kind farmer lady who sent me in the direction of Butterflix.  
    “Thank you so so so much mam. When I get home I will surely have my father repay you. What is your name?” I asked, wanting to be polite.  
    “My name is Sabine. Do you just plan on walking to Butterflix? Maybe you would like some water?” I was a little creeped out by her offer,  I was taught never to accept food from strangers.  
    “No no, I am ok. But I guess I was planning on just walking. How long is the journey?” I really hoped it wasn’t too far.  
    “Well by foot, maybe a 10-15 day trip. But By horse you should be there in about 5 days.” I slumped. 15 days? I don’t know how long Marinette will last, she was paler then a ghost last I saw her.  
    “I don’t have a horse. I guess I should hurry then. Thank you for your help mam!”  
    “Wait darlin, I can send my son with you, he can take you by horse.” I was slightly hesitant, but she by horse was much faster so…  
    “Really? You don’t have. As much as that would help, I couldn’t ask that of you.”  
    “No no, I insist. You do so much for our kingdom, Princess. Let us help you for once. Felix, get your butt out here!” She shouted for her son. I laughed in my mind at her call. A boy, neat blonde hair and grass green eyes trudged in the back door.  
“Yeah mom? What now, want me to milk Ol’ Bessie again?” He rolled his eyes and I saw a smirk tug at his lips.  
“Honey, this is Princess Bridgette.” She urged him to bow.  
“She doesn’t look a princess. I mean she’s all dirty and, oh my god, covered in blood! Mom, she’s probably a murderer!” I shrunk back. I knew I looked horrible, but did he just accuse me of being a murderer?  
“I-I’m sorry you think that. I guess my father never told the people about what happened.” I told them the story from when I was kidnapped, tortured, then saved by my sister who almost bled to death saving me. They both had eyes full of sympathy and pity. The lady helped clean my wounds, which were actually almost healed. She also gave me a new outfit. A dress, obviously one of her nicer ones. It was a little big on me, and by little I mean a lot. It went just below my knees and the neck was so big it fell off my shoulder. We used a belt to fasten it around my waist and it looked half decent. The sleeves went down to my elbow and hung loosely. It was a navy blue color, a shade lighter then my hair and made me look ten times paler. She waved bye to us as Felix rode the horse, Plagg, in the direction of Butterflix. I wrapped my arms around his waist hesitantly, but he didn’t seem to mind. My hair bounced on my shoulders and I fell asleep with my head on Felix’s shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 (idk a title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Marinette and Bridgette POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I updated and its Friday night so why not finish chapter 5? I hope you enjoy!

I trudged slowly through the woods, until I saw a small village not too far off in the distance. I smiled and walked faster. I arrived at the town by sunset, and a big man who resembled my father ran over to me.  
“Oh my, what happened to you?” He took my arm, not harshly but gently. I whispered my thanks before blacking out.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed, with a cool cloth on my forehead. I sat up, and the cloth fell onto my lap.  
    “Thank goodness you’re okay Miss. What happened to you?”  
I blinked a couple times before explaining my story. He frowned and gave me a glass of water. I drank it greedily and thanked him mercilessly.   
    “Well my wife should be home soon. Call me John by the way. What’s your name?”  
    “My name is Marinette.” I said quietly.  
    “That's funny. The princess is named Marinette-” I rolled up my sleeve a bit to show him the birthmark on my shoulder. He immediately bowed down.  
    “I deeply apologize my princess for not recognizing you.” I shook my head.  
    “No no, it’s ok. Just call me Marinette.” The door swung open and a cheery voice sang into the house.  
    “John, I’m back with the bread!” She dropped the basket when she saw me, I probably looked like hell.  
    “Jesus John, who is this?” She rushed over to me. Her hair was Strawberry blonde and her face was decorated with freckles. She looked to be maybe 4 inches taller then me with a slim frame. John explained everything as I dozed off again.  
    I was woken up again when I felt someone cutting my dress. Sat up quickly and began to take a fighting postion, spooked.  
    “Oh I’m sorry dear, did I scare you?” I calmed down when I saw it was just, um,  
    “I’m sorry if this comes off as being rude, but what is your name?”  
    “Oh! Why, my name Pamela dear.  Just call me Pam though. Do you mind if I cut your dress? All the blood soaked into it could cause an infection I think.”  
    “Oh. Then yes, this dress has been ruined anyway.”  
She continued to cut off the sleeves and offered for me to take a bath. I gratefully said yes and even though it was freezing, I was happy to be clean. Pam was also able to clean my dress and save some of it. The sleeves were gone, so it was now more like a halter neck. The waist was stained but still fit. She even trimmed the bottom so now it stopped mid thigh. The color it once was is faded. Pam offered me one of her dresses but I had to refuse. I thanked them both once more and told them I would definitely remember them when all the fuss calmed down. I set out on foot in a pair of Pam’s shoes towards Miraclia. I’m sure father is wondering where I am.

Bridgette POV

    I opened my eyes groggily, being awoken by a finger poking my cheek. Startled, I nearly fell off the horse. I was caught by Felix, who had a silly grin on his face.   
    “So graceful, Miss Bridgette”  
I frowned at him.  
    “Sorry, it's just last time I was woken up by someone touching my face…” I shivered.  
    “Oh uh, sorry? I just thought I would wake you up because it's approaching dark and we should probably find a place to stay until morning.” He said.  
    “It's ok. And yes, shelter is a good idea. Are we near a village or town?”  
    “No, I don’t believe so. There are some trees over there, we could probably find some stuff to make a fire and I brought some blankets and food.”  
We were able to stop a big tree and headed over to it. Felix leashed the horse to the tree while I looked around for sticks. I found a good bunch and headed back to the tree. I dropped them in a pile.  
    “Felix! I got some sticks for a fire!” I heard some rustling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Felix, knocked out, being beat up by some muggers. One of them turned around and saw me.  
    “Hey guys. Looky over there, it's a girl! I bet she’s his little lover.” The other 2 laughed as they stalked over to me. I back up more and unleashed the horse.  
    “Go to Felix!” I whispered to it, even though it wouldn’t understand me. By nature, the horse ran over to Felix and nuzzled him with it's nose. I smiled in my head, what a loyal horse. In the meantime, the guys came closer. I turned around and picked up the sticks. Trying the dumb idea, I threw the sticks at the guys. Their eyes, legs, and their, personal areas. I was able to trip one of them. After I was out of sticks, I turned around and sprinted into the forest.


End file.
